lionguardfandomcom-20200223-history
Hodari
Hodari is a gecko who resides in the Pride Lands, and an honorary member of Makuu's Float. Appearance Hodari is a small gecko with a royal blue body, with dark blue markings on his face and his eyes. In addition to this, there are dark blue markings across his sides in the shape of small circles, and two circulars and a line marking leading up to his neck. He has a v-shaped blue marking on his forehead. His sclerae are light yellow-green, and his pupils are black. Underneath his chest and tail are orange. The toes of his feet are dark blue. Personality Despite his obviously small stature, Hodari dreams to become a crocodile, or at least an honorary crocodile. He is very knowledgeable about their ways and capable of learning from others even when not directly involved in the training process. However, Hodari is also very gullible and easily misled. He is blinded by his own desperation to be accepted, which is shown when Hodari broke his friendship with Beshte to be loyal to Kiburi's float, despite being told of their past misdeeds. But Hodari is capable of overcoming this when his suspicions are raised and can show humility. He also shows signs of bravery, as seen when he was willing to betray and confront Kiburi to save Makuu, even though his own life would have been in danger. History The Little Guy When the Lion Guard try to break up a practice session with Makuu's Float, Hodari steps in to explain what they're doing, mentioning it as being part of the crocodile way. The Guard apologize to Makuu, who promptly orders his float to resume training, while Hodari starts to mimic their moves. The gecko admits to Beshte that his dream is to be a crocodile or at least an honorary one. While surprised, Beshte tells him that it's good to have a dream. Suddenly, a herd of buffaloes stampede towards them. Although everyone makes it away safely, their hooves cause a landslide. Beshte tells Hodari to wait on a tree while the Guard help settle the commotion. Hodari witnesses Makuu get his foreleg trapped in a rock, injuring him. Makuu's injury aside, everyone is safe, and Makuu orders his float to continue sparring, while the Lion Guard return to their Morning Patrol. Hodari stops Beshte, excited to tell him about a great idea he's had. With Makuu injured, Hodari figures that he'll need a bit of extra help so now's the perfect opportunity for him to ask Makuu to join his float. Still a bit nervous, he requests that Beshte introduce him to Makuu, and he does so. Hodari asks the crocodile leader to give him a chance, but Makuu laughs him away. Rejected, Hodari runs away before Beshte can catch up to him. When Beshte is called away by Ono for an emergency, Shupavu and Njano approach Hodari, having overheard his woes. Having come up with a scheme, they invite him to meet Kiburi, who they claim would love to let him be a member of his float. In the Outlands, Njano speaks to Kiburi about Hodari, and how he's friends with the Lion Guard. When Hodari appears, Kiburi is shocked to see that he's a gecko and not a crocodile. He goes along with the plan, though tells Hodari that he still needs to pass a test. Hodari already knows about the Traditional Crocodile Initiation Spar, and Kiburi calls forth Tamka to challenge him. Just before they engage in combat, Kiburi orders Tamka to let him win. He does as commanded, and Hodari believes that he is stronger than he thought, encouraging others to fight him. Kiburi stops him to announce that he has passed, and Hodari is overjoyed to be confirmed as a member of Kiburi's Float. His new leader then leads his float away to the Pride Lands. However, when they enter the Pride Lands, the Lion Guard confront the float. Kiburi states that he's just visiting, introducing them to their newest member, Hodari. He tries to use this to his advantage since he is friends with both his float and the Lion Guard, but Kion still orders them to leave. Kiburi succumbs to his order and leads his float away. While the rest of the Lion Guard make sure that they leave, Beshte confronts Hodari, who is oblivious to Kiburi's past misdeeds. Despite his best efforts, he is unable to get Hodari to see how bad he truly is, with the gecko making the assumption that Beshte is saying that he too is bad for following his dreams. Hodari says that maybe he isn't really his friend after all, which devastates Beshte. Back in the Outlands, Kiburi's float devises a new plan - to attack Makuu before the Lion Guard even know they're in the Pride Lands. Suddenly, Hodari returns having cut all ties with the Lion Guard, though Tamka doubts how helpful he can be at this stage. However, Kiburi still sees potential and asks Hodari to share the moves he learnt from Makuu's Float. He obliges and also informs Kiburi about Makuu's injury. Kiburi states that information will be useful, confusing Hodari. They return to the Pride Lands and wait for the Lion Guard to leave. Hodari questions his new leader, who was under the impression that they were only there for water, not payback as Kiburi had stated. Kiburi, however, plans on getting both the water and the watering hole. While he does so, Makuu's Float is approached by Kiburi's Float, and they engage in combat. Having learned all their moves from Hodari, Kiburi's Float are easily able to counter the moves from Makuu's crocodiles. With Makuu still injured, Kiburi quickly takes the upper hand in the fight. Hodari approaches Kiburi and reminds him that the crocodile way is for a Mashindano to take place, but he is swiped by Kiburi's tail into a tree. Hodari is left feeling that the situation is all his fault. When the Lion Guard arrive, Beshte soon spots Hodari, who hides. The gecko is shocked to discover that Beshte still considers him a friend, even after he joined the bad guys. Nearby, Hodari notices that Makuu is in peril, and asks Beshte to get him close, hopping onto his snout. On their way over, Kion slams Tamka into Beshte's path, causing him to stumble. Hodari hops onto Kiburi's snout and calls for Makuu to use the Wide Tail Spin, allowing him to be free. Makuu then uses his tail to knock Kiburi away. With all of Kiburi's Float in front of them, Kion proceeds to use the Roar of the Elders to send them home. Having seen Hodari's immense bravery, Makuu offers him a position in the float. When he accepts, Makuu announces him as an honorary crocodile, leaving Hodari to swell up with pride as his new float members chant his name in unison. Battle for the Pride Lands Hodari helps the Lion Guard fight the Army of Scar. He watches the Guard climb up to the Outlands Volcano and wishes them luck. Songs *Give a Little Guy a Chance Trivia *Hodari's early concept art depicted him as an orange fat-tailed gecko with a drastically different appearance. *Hodari was mentioned over a year before his debut, along with Dhahabu, Shujaa, Kenge and Kuchimba. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Pride Landers Category:Reptiles Hodari